


Back To You

by mysupernaturalobsessions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Human Castiel, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysupernaturalobsessions/pseuds/mysupernaturalobsessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't want Cas hunting as a human just yet, but he feels bad leaving him at home. Cas is just as worried as Dean to let the hunter go without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To You

“I don’t want to leave you here.”

“Then don’t.”

Dean sighed. “Come on, man, we’ve been over this. You know you aren’t strong enough for a hunt yet.”

“I am perfectly capable of deciding for myself.”

Cas sat back on the couch, arms crossed over his chest. Sam was still in his bedroom packing, so Dean had time. He sat down beside the angel-turned-human. 

“Just let me take care of you.”

“Why?” Cas snapped. “You don’t let me take care of you.”

Dean looked down at his hands. Nothing was turning out the way it was supposed to. Cas was with him, finally, but he wasn’t happy - neither of them were. When they fought it made Dean feel like he was drowning. 

When he met the angel’s eyes, for a moment he thought he could see his own desperation mirrored back at him. But then Cas just glared. 

“I don’t know what you want me to do, Cas,” Dean said quietly. 

“Nothing, Dean. I want you to do nothing.”

“You want me to call of the hunt?”

“Of course, not.”

“Then, what? You want me to bring you along and feed you to the vampires. You want me to let them turn you and then let Sammy cut your head off?”

“Dean,” Cas said, his voice low and harsh. 

Before he could say anything else, Sam took a few steps into the room, duffle bag in hand. He cleared his throat. He knew Cas and Dean had been fighting for days. Beyond agreeing that Cas should steer clear of hunting for now, he had tried to stay out of it. He hoped the two would have figured it out by now. But here there were, having a staring contest on the couch. 

He adjusted the strap on his bag and leveled his brother with a look. “Ready to go?”

“Just give up a minute.”

“No, Dean. Let me talk to Cas.”

“I just need to…”

Cas interrupted. “Stop speaking about me as though I’m not here!”

Sam looked away. Dean rubbed at the back of his neck. 

“Sorry, man,” Sam said to the floor.

“That’s all right, Sam.” Cas stood up. His posture was still stiff, far too formal for a human. “We can speak.”

Dean stood up, too. “I guess I’ll go pack the car.” He took Sam’s bag. “Be back in a bit.” He said the last part to Castiel. He didn’t want to leave him, he really didn’t.

Sam sighed and slumped against the wall when Dean was out of hearing range. “Don’t be mad at him, okay? He’s just looking out for you. We both are.”

Cas stared, but it wasn’t the warm look reserved for Dean. He looked quizzical. “I know that.” It sounded like a question.

“Then why are you fighting so hard?”

“Why is he? I don’t need a protector, or a parent, or a fucking prison guard.”

Sam’s mouth dropped open. “Did you just swear, Cas?”

Castiel gave a look the brothers lovingly referred to as his smiting face. Sam chuckled, slightly uncomfortable. “I don’t need him, Sam. Why does he not see that?”

Dean came around the corner, face hard. “I see it. I hear ya, loud and clear. Let’s go, Sammy.”

“Dean.” It was Sam this time, rebuking him.

“Let’s go,” he repeated. Sam retreated to the impala without another word. But he threw a glance back at Cas, half worried and half encouraging. Cas took it as permission to try. He grabbed Dean’s sleeve when the man tried to pull away. Dean pulled out of his grasp but it was enough of an effort to make him stop. He didn’t look at Cas, speaking out angrily. “Let go, Cas. You just said you don’t need me. Let me go.”

“I don’t need you, Dean. And you don’t need me either. I think we both know that by now.” Cas took a deep breath. “It doesn’t mean that I don’t want you.”

Dean looked up at Castiel’s face. He was flushed, probably from anger. Dean himself felt hot all over, but fighting with Cas was getting old. Fighting with himself, even more so. 

He swallowed his pride and let it go. “Yeah, well, I still need you. And I want you. I’m not trying to be your guard, here, Cas. I just need you to be here when I come home. Okay?”

“Well, I need you to come home at all, okay?” he echoed.

Dean nodded. He smirked slightly. “I always do.”

Cas pulled forward and took Dean’s wrist. It was all he was brave enough to do. He peered up at Dean, almost shy. The expression made Dean’s heart beat faster. 

“That’s just not true,” Cas said. 

Dean gulped, all his false-confidence melting away. “I’m sorry.”

Cas shrugged. “Part of the job. And I know you well enough to know you won’t walk out on a job, not even this one. Not even for me.”

“I’m sorry,” he said again, and he was, because he couldn’t even deny it for a second. Hunting was his life. As much as he wanted Cas to be a part of that life, the two just couldn’t mesh well right now.

Who was he kidding? The two of them never seemed to find the right time.

“I know,” Cas smiled lightly. “I wouldn’t want you to give it up. You save people. It’s who you are, and it’s why I love you.”

“You love me, huh?” Dean was breathless. The whole moment felt surreal, but he wanted it so badly. He didn’t even consider pulling out the blade and salt. If Cas was a demon right now, Dean would gladly die finally hearing those words. Besides, a tiny optimistic corner of his brain that remained told him this was real, and he believed it. No demon could look at him with eyes that full of love.

Cas nodded his head, slowly. Then he tilted his face to side, eyes searching. “Do you love me, too?”

Dean nodded. He didn’t trust his voice but he moved with sure motions, taking Cas into his arms and pressing his lips once against each side of his mouth and finally in the center. Cas pulled back smiling. 

“So go gank some bitches. Then come home to me,” he whispered.

“One way or another,” Dean promised, smiling brightly. “I’ll always come back to you.”


End file.
